


Вдруг откуда ни возьмись…

by naid



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humour, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to jotting for their help and support.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Вдруг откуда ни возьмись…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a bolt from the blue…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/141452) by anonymous. 



> Thanks to jotting for their help and support.

— Первый вопрос! Какое у меня самое чувствительное местечко?

Неку чуть не подавился. Шики радостно захлопала в ладоши.

— Ой, Неку, нам повезло! Это просто, — захихикала она. — Кожа пониже пупка. Ты прямо с ума сходишь, когда я начинаю тебя там вылизывать...

Воздух застрял у Неку в глотке.

— Ррггх. А можно мы... — Он потряс головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть оттуда Тревожащие Рассудок Картинки. — Пожалуйста, следующий вопрос.

— Как скажете! — Жнец, проводящий испытание, ухмыльнулся. — Вопрос номер два: как мне нравится, чтобы меня называли в постели?

Шики издала звук «пфффрт», будто второй вопрос тоже оказался до идиотизма простым. Неку заткнул уши, но это не помогло: голос его напарницы всё равно пробился, и последние слова ответа звучали чем-то вроде «икинс».

— И вопрос номер три! — Когда Неку убрал руки от ушей, Жнец уже подмигивал Шики. — Последний вопрос! Повнимательнее, детка, ладно? Что меня возбуждает сильно-сильно, больше всего?

Шики открыла рот и закрыла его. Неку как мог твердил себе, что она шокирована настолько, что утратила дар речи, но, по правде, Шики выглядела глубоко погруженной в раздумья.

— Хммм, — наконец пробормотала она, сосредоточенно морщась. — А можно мне две попытки?

— Детка, ты шутишь?

Шики вздохнула.

— Ну ладно... Пусть будет доминирование и подчинение с тобой в роли нижнего?

На этот раз Неку не успел заткнуть уши, отчего издал какой-то булькающий звук.

Жнец кивнул.

— Ок… Результаты на подходе. И они таковы, что… — Он взял паузу на пару секунд. Воздух задрожал от напряжения. Шики нервно прикусила губу.

Из ниоткуда донёсся странный звон.

— Вы провалились! — Он потряс головой. — Очень жаль! Не могу позволить вам пройти — пока вы не пройдёте тест! Подучитесь и попробуйте ещё разок!

Он снова подмигнул Шики. Она хлопнула себя по лбу, сбив беретку, и простонала:

— Ох, чёрт, я так и знала, что это ролевые игры!


End file.
